The present invention relates generally to clothing and, more particularly, to a pantleg holding mechanism for securing a knee pad to a pantleg or other portion of a garment.
Construction workers, mechanics, repairmen, plumbers, electricians, cleaning staff and other types of workers participate in a substantial amount of physical labor due to the nature of their respective jobs and much of this work requires the worker to spend a substantial amount of time on their knees. Crouching on one's knees is a common practice in such fields due to the nature of specific jobs and because such a position provides workers with access to a particular job location or to various things which require their attention but are difficult to reach in an upright or seated position. Frequently applying pressure to one's knees in this manner oftentimes results in chronic pain and/or permanent knee injury. To alleviate this type of pressure on one's knees, laborers often wear knee pads during the course of their work to provide comfort and support to the knees, while still allowing them to kneel as necessary.
A variety of knee pads have been designed in an attempt to provide such cushioning and support to a person's knees with varying degrees of success. Oftentimes knee pads fail to stay properly positioned directly over the knees, frequently moving around or sliding down the worker's leg as the wearer moves or shifts on their knees from one location to another during the course of their work. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a knee pad holding mechanism for positioning and securing a knee pad in such a way that provides adjustability to the user and movement of the knee pad is minimized during use.